izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Nights Exactly
I just needed to write this. RACR : How could things end like this? An Irken on trial that Purple can't tell me the name of?! This must be bad, and I'm depressed already! Alright, Ceer, don't get angry at yourself. Everything'll be all right. You'll sneak off to that trial and see that this Irken is just fine! Ok, the trial starts in five minutes, and Purple said I couldn't come. Oh great, it's you, another pilot to slow me down. "What's the rush, Ceer?" Two other pilots asked me that today. "Nothing. J-just let me run in front of y-you." I'd better get moving. Down the hall, to the left, knock out the guard and steal his uniform, run. I'm in! I'm speechless! It's Red on trial! Why? The programing in my PAK is starting to come to my emotions. I'll cry. I'LL CRY! Just let me cry now, I'm already sad enough. "Irken Red, you have once again let Zim live. When we found this out, we decided that it is time to demote you," the brains say. The programing is really getting to me as I fall to my knees. I close my eyes and a few tears fall out, but that's it. Three wires come to Red's PAK, and he obeys and stands still. Before this programing I did to myself makes me black out, I run from the room. : Tonight I am crying. I started the moment the sun set on Irk. On this camera Purple let me control, I watch Red being welcomed to the Irken elites. I remember Purple had said to me, "I know it's though, and I'm sad too. So I'll give you this camera, it'll help." He was right. This camera makes my new depression bearable. I know it'll be hard, knowing that there will be a second night, and it's hard to wait for it. : In five seconds, the second night will be here. I've snuck out to the Irken elites, and I'm watching them now. Here comes the sadness. I continue crying. I can't keep this up. Seeing Red makes things bearable, but it also makes them worse. Tears continue to fall out of my eyes, and I know the third night will be harder than lifting the Massive. : It is the end of the third night. This is horrible, but soon this will be done. To know that I will not cry any longer makes this even worse. I reach for my PAK, and start to remove it, but someone grabs my hand and stops me. Someone familiar! Red! I stop crying seconds before the end of the night. He had left his job as an elite to come to me! I hug him back. I don't know what to say, so I kiss him. We stay there together for the rest of the night. Tomorrow comes, and we're ready to run away from Irk and all the cruel things about it together. Category:RACR Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Stories